


The Truth Will (Not) Come Out

by OreoPromises



Series: Truth Or Dare [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drinking, Eren isn't as innocent as he looks, Erwin is game, Jean started it, Screw the Royal Guard, Squad, They're all crazy, Truth or Dare, Truth or Drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoPromises/pseuds/OreoPromises
Summary: The prompt I got for this chapter was simply 'flower power'- thanks M, you demon, that's exactly what everyone thinks of when they think Attack on Titan. There are another two AoT truth or dare fics in this series with different prompts and different writers- please check them out! This was really fun and quick to write, so you can expect a lot more anime fics on this site- as always, thanks for reading,xx LFind me on instagram: andthesunranon





	The Truth Will (Not) Come Out

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I got for this chapter was simply 'flower power'- thanks M, you demon, that's exactly what everyone thinks of when they think Attack on Titan. There are another two AoT truth or dare fics in this series with different prompts and different writers- please check them out! This was really fun and quick to write, so you can expect a lot more anime fics on this site- as always, thanks for reading,  
> xx L  
> Find me on instagram: andthesunranon

The group sat around the battered circular table, agitated. The small group of scouts had been called into the city by the government for business the next day- a meeting of sorts Eren had been told nothing of- and they were all slowly losing the will to live after spending a day amongst the pompous royal guard. More than one fight had almost broken out, barely simmered down by Erwin or stopped because some imbecilic guard realised Levi would step in if one of his charges were hit, and the group had taken no time in deciding a shared dinner in the grand hall.  They had retired to the small shared quarters they had been given. The common room where they had settled consisted of nothing more than a central table with five chairs and low, close walls cut through with the doors to three rooms- Hanje had the smallest room, whilst Jean and Eren, Levi and Erwin shared. Whilst Jean had been very vocal about the setup at first, he seemed to brighten slightly as he reentered the common room where the other four sat- Levi had thrown the suit jacket he had been wearing all day over the back of his chair and Eren was trying hard not to stare, as Erwin and Hanje looked bored out of their minds. In his hands he gripped a large bottle of lethal-looking amber liquid, which he slammed to the middle of the table with a grin. Erwin and Hanje both looked up startled, the last lifting her head from where it rested against the table with a slightly annoyed expression (which quickly changed to wide eyed staring, as she glanced between Jean and Erwin). Levi, sat between the two, hadn’t moved an inch.  “Up for a few games anyone?” Proclaimed Jean, a glint lighting his eyes.

It was clear Hanje was just as excited as Jean, as she whipped her gaze over to Erwin incredibly fast. Eren next to her found the Commander's eyes land on him. He expected the Commander to refuse- what had Jean been thinking- but was alarmed as he saw a slow smile stretch Erwin’s lips. 

“Well, it’s not like we have anything else to do I suppose. But Eren isn’t at the age to drink yet, are we sure he can handle it?”

“He’ll go through worse than a hangover in the scouts.” Levi spoke up at last, his deep voice from the corner drawing a nod from Erwin. 

Hanje squealed and inexplicably pounced from her seat, running into her room as Jean took the only remaining seat between Eren to his left and Erwin. Looking up to find himself across from Levi’s stare, he fell to fidgeted pouring of everyone drinks. Eren kept gulping from his seat, but Erwin was growing increasingly lively, making rushed conversation with Jean about different drinks Eren had never heard of. When Hanje returned, she had magically produced another two bottles.

              “Hanje where the fuck did you have them.”

Hanje didn’t look frightened by Levi’s aggressive tone, simply placing her bottles next to Jean’s and returning “You can’t be angry at me and not Jean.”

“Who said I’m not angry at Jean.” Levi mumbled, though he pulled his chair closer to the table, reaching over to grip one of the glasses gathered in the center as Hanje explained the concoctions to Eren. The amber liquid of Jean’s was whisky, whilst the two clear bottles Eren wanted to avoid were gin and vodka. Hanje had poured her own glass and already raised it to her mouth as he asked “So what are we playing? Eren?”

The boy's cheeks flushed at once as he realised he didn’t know any drinking games, stumbling to form the cautious words- “Truth or dare?”

His face only heated more as he heard Jean fight a laugh at his side, but Erwin simply smiled “Truth or dare it is.” From the corner of his eye, Eren saw Levi down his drink. Erwin seemed fine with ignoring the Captain’s mood, instead choosing to add. “If you don’t answer the truth you have to drink.”       

Jean was rapidly growing more excited “Fine. Hanje I have a dare for you, stay cross eyed until its my next turn.”

“Easy done.” Hanje’s voice was chipper, already lined with alcohol, and the addition of crossed eyes behind her large goggles and messy hair was hilarious. Eren couldn’t stop the giggles shaking his body, even as it was his own turn. “Erwin, truth- have you ever slept with anyone currently in the scouts?” Erwin raising his glass to his lips resulted in a sharp stopping of Eren’s giggles as Hanje and Jean shouted loud ‘OOOOOHHHH’s at each other across the table. Hanje quickly dared Jean to finish his drink under the noise.

“Don’t even bother asking me about this later. Levi, it’s your turn to dare someone.”

Levi didn’t spend any time in reaching over the table again, silently acquiring two smaller glasses filled to the rim with one of Hanje’s colourless potions. He gripped one in his usual way, slim fingers making the glass appear tiny, placing the other in front of Eren. 

“Eren, do this shot with me.”

At the green eyed look Levi got in return the other three players leaned in closer to the table, only Erwin managing to stop himself from sniggering. Eren hadn’t moved, and Levi reached over to move his hand from the table to lift the glass.

“You drink it in one.” Still leaning over Hanje, Levi clicked his shot against Eren’s, watching as Eren matched his slow movements in swallowing it. The sharp inhale that came as the alcohol hit the back of Eren’s throat was followed by a few small coughs, Jean hitting Eren on the back as the others cooed at him. Levi didn’t say a word, turning to Erwin.  “Hmm, let’s see.” Erwin was grinning slyly, looking around the table with narrowed eyes “Not Levi, he’s too scary. Not Hanje, girl can drink like a fish and I’d rather not be one of her next experiments” Hanje mock bowed at him across the table, still cross eyed “Eren looks like he’s still recovering from that shot so” Erwin pouted his lips comically, moving to the last person left at the table. Jean lowered his glass from where it had hovered half raised, and mouthed ‘Oh God’ soundlessly. In contrast, Erwin was loving this. He had leaned his arm against the table, one finger dragging along his lips as he sat deep in thought. Eren could feel the buzz in the air; he knew this would be interesting for him, bad for Jean. “Jean you have to pretend to be a Powerpuff girl for the rest of the night and anytime anyone says your name you have to shout FLOWER POWER, and drink.”

Hanje was already in hysterics, shouting “BUBBLES BUBBLES HE HAS TO BE BUBBLES!” at the top of her voice. Even Levi looked amused.

“What does being Bubbles mean?”  Jean wasn’t quite managing to sound as angry as he would like.

“You have to talk in a really high voice and the only swearing you can use is ‘poopy pants’. In your spare time you’re also a beauty blogger.” Eren wasn’t sure why Erwin knew so much about the Powerpuff girls, but as Jean replied with “I hate you guys” in an irritatingly  whiny voice, he decided he didn’t care.  The voice sounded again with “Hanje you have to speak as Levi for the next minute, he isn’t allowed to talk.”

“Sure thing Jean.”

“FLOWER POWER. You Poopy pants.” The tiny whine was amplified by Jean’s glass as he drank, and at everyone's reaction Jean had to fight not to spit out his drink as he too started to laugh in defeat. 

Eren’s go had come again. “Erwin try to give Jean-”

“FLOWER POWER!”

“thank you- a shot blindfolded.”

“Jesus Jeager, me again?” Whilst Erwin didn’t like his dare, it was clear someone did, as Levi stood up already removing his tie. He made quick work wrapping the black material around Erwin’s eyes, before moving back to his seat and watching the older man fumbling for a shot glass. No one bothered mentioning it was already half full, simply looking on as Erwin filled the rest of the shot clumsily with a different alcohol, spilling the contents over the table as he tried to aim at the glass. When he was finished he began groping in the air for Jean’s face, succeeded to poke him the eye, pushing the shot glass into his lips finally as he attempted to tip his head back. Most of the liquid spilled slightly to the side of its target, falling onto the floor as Jean pulled back to avoid it. 

“What the hell  _ was _ that?”

Erwin was laughing maniacally, hearing Eren and Hanje’s reactions, and Jean was spluttering happily. He picked what was left in the shot from the table, throwing it in Erwin’s direction as the older removed his blindfold. The tie was thrown back at Jean, who decided to wear it around his neck like a feather boa. 

“I think you have something on your chin Jean.” 

“FLOWER POWER!” The glare Eren got in return came over yet another drink Jean had to take, as he wiped his face with a napkin Hanje offered. 

The scientist, in the meantime, had slipped into a questionable impersonation of the Captain, lowering her voice and drawing out the syllables in distaste, the deep frown on her face never faltering “I wonder how clean the stables are- the first year recruits have fucking appalling standards of cleanliness- I’ll have to check on my horse.”

“Jean someone said your name, why aren’t you drinking?” 

 The look Erwin gave him was enough to remind Jean he wasn’t allowed to swear as he shot back “Fuck you, Eren.” 

“I’d like to.” The deep voice came again. Alarmingly, Levi didn’t send Hanje the death glare Eren was expecting. Instead he wordlessly lifted a whisky shot to his lips, throwing it back quickly, all the while never breaking eye contact with Eren.

Erwin seemed to take this as a sign Levi had passed his turn, leaving no pause before yelling “Eren, truth! Do-”

The young boy didn’t give him time to finish his sentence, reaching for alcohol as fast as possible and ending up simply taking a swig from the closest bottle before the others could stop him. Erwin and Hanje stared at him with slack jaws. 

“I think Eren will be funner to drink with than we thought.” 

 “You’re damn right Bubbles.”       


End file.
